Edward Cullen
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, was born on June 20th, 1901. He's the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen as well as the adoptive sibling of Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Edward is a vampire who after a few struggles turned to vegetarianism like his sire. He's currently dating Bella Swan, who doesn't know about his supernatural lifestyle. Despite his age, Edward is portraying a seventeen year old junior and goes to Forks High. Plots 'Canon Starter Plot - '''After a hundred and five years, Edward has finally found love in the form of a human girl. Bella and Edward have been together for a little while now. She is his blood singer which means he has to be extra careful, killing her is one of the fears he lives with every day they're together. He knows he has to tell Bella of his family eventually if they're going to stay together, but isn't quite sure if it's the best choice. For now, he's keeping her in the dark, weighing his options and worrying whether he really is the right one for her. He is a monster after all. Biography Human Years Childhood July 20th 1901, Edward Anthony Masen was born to his father Edward and his mother Elizabeth. Throughout his childhood, Mr. Masen was distant from his son, being a lawyer however he made sure his family was very well off and could afford to give Edward music lessons as well as private school. Despite the distance from his father, Elizabeth made Edward the center of her life and doted on him every day. She loved her son and the two shared quite a strong mother, son bond. Becoming a pianist and incredibly skilled in his school work, Edward still drempt of different things. He wanted to become a soldier in World War I, but his mother held him back despite his being underaged. Spanish Influenza There was an outbreak of the spanish influenza when Edward was seventeen.His father died in the first wave, leaving himself and his mother sick. They were put in a hospital where a Dr. Cullen worked. Just before she died, Elizabeth begged Carlisle to do all he could to save her son, which he did. Carlisle changed Edward into a vampire after his mother's death, confident the boy was alone in the world and nearly dead. Vampire Years Carlisle and Edward developed a strong father, son bond that Edward had never had with his own father. When he was changed, Edward realized he could hear other's thoughts. Carlisle was the first to diagnose him, but it was rather obvious later on. Edward had to become used to people's thoughts playing out in his mind. In 1921, Carisle changed Esme into a vampire. She had only recently lost a son, the cause of her attempted suicide and as a result mothered Edward who was young enough to accept the attention Esme gave him and she became his adopted parent just as much as Carlisle. Edward's Rebellion There was a time when Edward left Carlisle and Esme in 1927 in order to pursue a diet of human blood rather than their preference of animal. His first victim was Esme's abusive ex-husband Charles Evenson. Edward used his ability of mind reading in order to find the lowest of human society to feed on such as criminals or rapists. Eventually he regretted his decision and returned to his adoptive parents a few years later in 1931. It took some time but eventually he regained control of his diet of animal blood and continued to travel with them rather than on his own. New Siblings In 33, the family was in Rochester when Carlisle came home with a girl who had been raped and left to die on the side of the road, the scent of her blood having been what drew him to her. He changed the girl, Rosalie Hale, into a vampire in hopes that she would become to Edward what Esme was to him. Edward, however, rejected Rosalie rather strongly who took it in anger. Vain as she was, she didn't like Edward either but was insulted at his lack of interest. As a result, the pair became siblings but weren't always on exactly good terms with each other. A few years later, Rosalie brought home a man she'd found bloody and mauled by a bear, begging Carlisle to change him. Emmett became Edward's first brother, and Rosalie's husband. Emmett and Edward were on good terms almost immediately. Later still, in the fifties two more vampires found the family, Alice and Jasper and were also adopted into it. Abilities Despite the usual vampire abilities of increased senses, strength and speed, Edward is the fastest in his family. He also possesses the ability to read minds, a heightened ability of reading people that he had in his human life. OOC Info Edward is a canon character and one of the protagonists of Stephanie Meyer's ''Twilight Saga. On the site, he is so far not taken by anyone, and his playby is up for grabs as well. We only use Robert Pattinson as a default as Rob portrays Edward in the movies. Category:Olympic Coven Category:Vampire Category:Vegetarian Vampire Category:Forks High Student Category:Forks Resident